Blind Ambitions
by koolkat1203
Summary: So we all know how great Shawn is at solving crimes by using his "Psycic" abilities, but what would happen if that was taken away from him? What would a blind Shawn Spencer do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We come upon the Spencer house in the summer of 1991. A young Shawn Spencer stands in the middle of the living room getting ready to endure another one of his father's training exercises to use for when he becomes older.

"Come on dad, Gus just got a super Nintendo and me and him have a date with the super Mario brothers!"

"Well pardon me for interrupting your play time with something very important that could become useful to you someday in the real word," Henry stated.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Well, I'm out of here!" Shawn said as he started to sprint to the door, suddenly to have his shirt grabbed by his father.

"Nice try, Shawn, but you're not going anywhere til you learn this. Now close your eyes."

"Ugh FINE. But if Gus can't rescue the princess cause I'm not there to help then it's on you," Shawn replied as he closed his eyes.

Henry rolled his eyes and continued with the lesson, however, as he then put a blindfold over his son's eyes.

"Okay now I have taught you to be observant using your eyes, now I'm gonna teach you how to be observant without using your eyes."

"You're kidding me, right? Dad come on when am I ever going to need to use this as a talent? At a carnival or something? Why don't you let me go use a real talent by defeating the villains and winning the heart of a beautiful princess. Now THAT's a talent, and one that I'll hopefully not only use in video games but in real life as well someday."

"Shawn focus. You're not winning the heart of anything til you learn this, understand?"

Sighing, Shawn replied with a unhappy, "Yes sir," while trying not to bump into anything in his blind state.

"Okay, now there may be times whether you're a cop or just some freak occurrence happens, where you may not be able to use your sight," Henry stated. "So you're going to practice getting a feel of things and knowing what objects are by not being able to see."

"Can't I just learn from that blind homeless guy behind the video store?"

"Sure and maybe I can just tell Gus that you're never coming over to help him rescue the princess."

"Okay fine. But if I damage myself psychically in anyway I'm suing you when I'm older," Shawn said as he started to blindly walk around.

It's now present day, and a beautiful one at that. As Shawn and Gus pull up to the police station, Shawn grins as he pulls some magician's flowers out of his coat.

"Why are you pulling flowers out of yourself?" Gus asked.

"Gus that hurts. I can't believe that as my brother from another mother that you do not know what today is," Shawn replied getting out of the car.

"Well excuse me for not keeping all of the events in your life in my calendar, Shawn," he replied starting up the stairs to the front entrance.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, that hurts me, Gus. I would never forget one of the important events in your life."

Gus stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me? When was my birthday?"

"Uhhh…around March? Yeah it was definatly around March because I remember us going out to celebrate and drinking a lot."

"That's because it was St. Patrick's Day, Shawn!"

"I guess that would explain the green beer."

"It was last month, Shawn, and not one single happy birthday or nothin" Gus replied walking into the station.

Silently smacking himself in the head, Shawn followed. "Gus, come on, they were having a Back to the Future marathon on that day! You can't seriously blame me for going back in time."

"Well you can go back in time and forget I ever wished you a happy birthday on yours, Shawn!"

"Gus- Wait you were with me on my birthday?"

As Gus glared at him, Lassiter made his way over to the duo with an unusual smile on his face. "Hello Guster. Spencer. What brings you to our fine establishment today?"

Getting scared looks on their faces, both Shawn and Gus backed away a couple of feet. "Dude, should we be scared right now?" Shawn stated looking at Lassie in a weird way.

"Should we? I already am," Gus replied, hiding behind Shawn.

"Okay, Lassie, why the sudden personality change?" Shawn asked. "Wait, is this freaky Friday? Did you switch bodies with Jules? Oh my god, Jules, don't panic I'll get you out of there as fast as I can! Just don't give me any personal details of what you've seen once you switch back!"

"Oh come off it, Spencer," Lassie replied pushing Shawn away from him. "It's something my therapist told me to try. She said to try being nice for no reason every once in awhile, especially to those I dislike the most. But since I'm getting this queasy feeling in my stomach, I realize now that it's impossible."

"So am I the only one not surprised that Lassie is insane now?" Shawn whispered to Gus.

"Why does that make me insane?" Lassie asked.

"Uh cause you have refused therapy in the past, so it must be mandatory. I'm guessing cause he finally succeeded in strangling those annoying door to door sales people," Shawn stated nodding.

"No, I'm in therapy cause my doctor said my blood pressure is through the roof due to stupid people. Manly you two stupid morons," Lassie replied walking towards his desk.

"Well then our work here is done," Shawn said, holding his fist up to bump Gus's.

Gus looked elsewhere as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't associate with birthday forgetters."

"Come on, Gus. Would it help make up for it if I took you to Chuck E Cheese?"

Gus slowly turned his head to look at Shawn. "Maybe."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Juliet asked, walking up to them.

"Oh nothing just trying to figure out what the heck is in my pocket. Oh, wait I believe these are for you lovely lady," Shawn replied as he pulled the flowers out of his coat once again. "Happy Anniversary, my beautiful lady."

Juliet smiled as she took the flowers. "Aw, Shawn you remembered! You're so sweet. Thank you," she replied giving him a quick kiss.

"Fake flowers? What didn't you have enough time to at least steal some real ones from someone's garden like you usually do?" Lassie asked, as he looked over the flowers.

"And that, my dear friend, is why you are single and I am not," Shawn replied putting his arm around Juliet. "I got her these so they will never die, and so she can forever remember this moment. And in case I ever screw up, I will forever have proof of when I didn't screw something up."

"Gee, thanks, Shawn. Now I'll defiantly remember this moment," Juliet stated as she threw the flowers on her desk.

"Ahhh, but there's more, sweetie," Shawn replied nervously. "How does dinner and a movie tonight sound?"

"Well I don't know. If you're meaning pizza and a brat pack movie marathon, then I would have to go with I'm busy tonight," she said sitting down.

"Shows what little you know. Me and Gus already have that planned for Saturday night. Trust me, Jules, tonight be prepared to be swept off your feet, and into my arms."

"Cheesy but still acceptable," Juliet said with a grin.

"Awesome then I'll see you tonight, my love," he replied as he gave her hand a peck and slowly walked away.

"Oh geeze, I think I'm gonna be sick," Lassie stated, as he shuffled some papers.

"Hold it, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster!" Chief Vick shouted, as she came out of her office. "We have a case and I need all four of you in my office now."

"Aw man, she's like the good almost movie moments ruiner," Shawn complained as he and Gus made his way into her office.

"That makes no sense, Shawn," Gus replied sounding annoyed.

"It's makes perfect sense, Gus, and if you're going to keep acting like this I'll just go to Chuck E Cheese alone!"

"Oh that'll look real good. A grown man playing kids games alone!"

"Shows what you know. They have some adult games now too, Gus so SUCK IT!"

"No you SUCK IT, Shawn!"

"Gentleman, can we please get down to business?" Chief Vick shouted.

"Yes," they both replied, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you. Now we just got a report that Rebecca Parker, the wealthy widow of Keith Parker, was just found dead last night. And as you all may recall, just one month ago to the day, Keith died in a car accident."

"Was the car accident an accident or was it suspicious at all?" Gus asked.

"We're actually still investigating that one aren't we Detective Lassiter?" the chief replied, as she gave Lassie a glare.

"Uh, yes, Chief, but so far nothing's turned up to prove whether it was an accident or not yet," Lassie replied nervously.

Shawn suddenly put his hand up to his forhead. "I am sensing that it was not an accident!"

"Oh can it, Spencer!"

"Alright that's enough! Now since you're still so kindly working on that case Detective Lassiter, I believe I will send Detective O' Hara, Mr. Guster and Mr. Spencer out to the mansion of this young widow and see what you all can find out. Cause all I can determine at this point is if their deaths are unrelated, then this is one huge coincidence."

"Don't worry, Chief, we'll find out which one," Juliet stated walking towards the door.

"Yup, unlike Lassie here we won't let you down," Shawn said, giving an angry Lassie a slap on the back.

"Well I guess that's two people other than me that you're going to be pleasing today," Gus stated walking out the door.

Shawn sighed and held his hands up in protest. "Come on, Gus! Alright I'll take you to Disney Land and we can ride the tea cups til we throw up on some already sick kid!"

"You promise?" Gus asked.

"Pinky swear, man," Shawn replied holding out his pinky.

"You know that's right," Gus stated as he locked pinkies with Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now I want you two to behave. Just one item in this house probably costs more than your hou- uhh, I mean more than your car, Gus," Juliet stated as they approached the door of the huge mansion of the recently deceased widow.

"Don't worry, Jules", Shawn replied happily. "I only steal things that are useful to me and I doubt anything in here will be, unless it's a big screen tv with surround sound," Shawn replied as he rang the doorbell.

Suddenly a very well dressed man answered the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh yes, do you happen to have any grey poupon?" Shawn replied in an English accent.

Confused, the man stared at Shawn. "Excuse me, but are you ill?"

"We think so," Gus replied.

Juliet sighed in annoyance and continued. "We're sorry to have bothered you sir, but I'm Detective O' Hara from the SBPD and we're here to investigate Mrs. Parker's death."

"Ah but of course. I'm Chandler Adams, Mr. Parker's butler. Won't you come in?" he replied.

"Thank you," she said stepping inside. "Wow this is a beautiful home."

"Eh I've seen better," Shawn replied looking around.

"And where would that be, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Uh, Aladdin?"

"That's a castle, Shawn!"

"Well you have to admit, castles are better than mansions, Gus!"

"Excuse me but are you two detectives as well?" Mr. Adams interrupted.

"Yes I'm psychic detective Shawn Spencer and this is my assistant, Ronald McDonald."

"Psychic detective? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh trust me, I know it sounds rather out there but I assure you he is one of the best and has helped us solve many cases," Juliet replied.

"Hm. Hard to believe but I'll take your word for it. Now what sort of questions would you like to ask me, Detective O' Hara?"

"Well in the report it says you found the body."

"Yes correct. I found her lying at the bottom of the stairs and when I felt no pulse, I called the police."

Juliet nodded and continued. "And did Mrs. Parker have any enemies or have there been any threats to her lately?"

"Oh I imagine there was some. Right after Mrs. Parker married Mr. Parker, she did some cleaning of his cooperation."

"What do you mean by that?" Gus asked.

"Well Mr. Parker was very loyal to his employees. A lot of them have been with him since his company began 20 years ago, so he refused to let them go. But when Mrs. Parker saw that they weren't making as much money for him as they could have been, she convinced him to fire quite a few of them and replace them. Needless to say there were many unhappy people."

"I see. We're going to need the names of all of his former employees," Juliet said.

"Sure thing. Follow me to his office," he replied.

As Juliet and Mr. Adams walked to the office, Shawn looked around for any clues that might catch his eye.

"Man someday, Gus, we're gonna have a house like this, complete with a movie theater with surround sound, a game room with vintage video games, a bowling alley-"

"Yeah right cause we just have millions of dollars lying around somewhere, Shawn."

"I said someday, Gus. This is why all of our dreams are crushed cause you have no faith."

"Okay fine, just let me know when you make your first million, Shawn."

"I will, Gus and then you won't be invited to go swimming in my Pac Man shaped pool."

"It'll be hard but I think I'll get over it."

"Fine but you don't know what you'll be missing out on-" Shawn stated, when suddenly something caught his eye at the bottom of the stairs. "Hm a lense from some glasses. Either Mr. Adams used to have a career as Mr. Peanut, or someone lost these from their glasses."

"I think it's safe to say it popped out of someone's glasses, Shawn," Gus replied as he leaned over to look at it as well. "It probably belonged to Rebecca Parker and popped out of her glasses when she fell down the stairs."

"Or when she was pushed down the stairs. We need to find the rest of her glasses."

"You mean these?" Gus replied picking up some broken glasses from behind one of the railings.

"Precisely," Shawn said.

"But what are broken glasses going to prove?" Gus asked confused.

"I don't know, but they might prove useful later on, Gus. When are you going to learn not to doubt me?"

"When you give me a reason to trust you, Shawn."

"That hurts, Gus! Now you're defiantly not invited to swim in my Pac Man pool!"

Later that day Gus and Shawn decided to do a little investigating of their own. They headed to Woody's office, aka the morgue, to see if Shawn could get any "psychic" visions that might help the case.

"Oh Woody!" Shawn shouted bursting through the door.

"Oh hey guys!" Woody said looking up from the body of Rebecca Parker. "You're just in time I was just getting ready to look through her stomach contents."

"Say what?" Gus replied, taking a step back.

"Well ya know just checking everything. I just sent in a blood sample to be tested and I'm checking her organs and stomach contents to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. Wanna help me look through this?" he asked as he held up a bowl of digested food.

Trying not to toss his lunch, Gus made a beeline to the door. "I'll catch you guys later!"

"Hm, well he held out longer than I thought he would," Woody said.

"You and me both," Shawn agreed. "So what did our lovely rich lady have for her last meal?" Shawn asked, looking at the stomach contents.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary it looks like. Actually not much at all. Just mostly caviar and salad. Hm, must be a rich person's diet."

"Yeah a rich person's diet that ended up being deadly," Henry stated as he walked through the door. "There were traces of rat poison in her blood. My guess is when she succumbed to it, she happened to be by the stairs. So her death was no accident, and I'm guessing her husband's wasn't either."

"Oh oh can I tell Lassie that?" Shawn asked eagerly as he raised his hand.

"No I'll tell him. What you can do is go through the suspect list with Juliet and help us find a lead," Henry replied walking out of the morgue.

"But what about doing some more searching? I bet you there's a stash of rat poison somewhere in that gigantic place, dad. Come on let me go do my psychic thing!"

"No Shawn, it's too dangerous. We don't know who we're dealing with here. These were some rich and powerful people and that makes their enemies dangerous as well. So I want you to stay far away from there, you understand me?"

Shawn sighed. "Yes, oh wonderful father of mine."

Just then Juliet came around the corner with a woman following close behind. "Oh hey guys. I'd like you to meet Claire Monroe, Mrs Parker's sister."

The mysterious woman then came out from behind Juliet and removed her sunglasses, shocking everyone as she looked identical to Rebecca. "Hello," she replied shyly.

Shawn let out a high pitched scream as he took a step back. "No it can't be- ZOMBIE!"

Henry rolled his eyes and smacked his son across the arm. "Would you knock it of and try acting like an adult for once?"

"This is obviously her twin sister, Shawn," Juliet said. "And she's here to answer a few questions and to identify the body. So if you'll excuse us," she finished as she made her way past Shawn and Henry.

As she started to follow Juliet, Claire suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she got next to Shawn and stared at him intensely.

"Uhhhh if you're going to eat my brain you should know it's not as big as my friend Gus's, who should be around here somewhere," Shawn replied nervously.

"I know you from somewhere," Claire said as she stared directly at him. "You're that psychic that's always in the newspaper for solving cases."

"Yup that's me. Please no autographs. Okay maybe one, but no pictures, I'm having a horrible hair day."

"Just find out who did this to my sister, got it Mr. Psychic?"

"Yes mame," Shawn replied in another nervous tone, as she walked away.

"Wow," Henry stated.

"I know, I think she could make all those dead bodies in there nervous," Shawn replied with a shiver.

"Well if I were you I would do what she says. I would hate to think what she could do if you didn't."

"Yeah probably kill me and use my skin as a coat," Shawn said walking away.

"Shawn, why are we here? You told me we were going to go get some pancakes," Gus complained as Shawn drove up to the Parker mansion.

"All in good time my friend. But first we need to do some good old fashioned snooping," Shawn replied as he headed up to the house.

"And how do you expect us to do that? What if Mr. Peanut doesn't let us in?"

"Gus you underestimate me. He has a golf outing right now."

"And how do you know that, Shawn?"

"Gus I'm a psychic remember?"

"No you're not, Shawn!"

"Alright I snooped through his appointment book the other day while we were here. Just come on."

"How are we gonna get in?"

"Uh from the spare key I found the other day, duh, Gus!"

"You mean the key you stole, Shawn!"

"Gus, trying to prove you're Mr. Know It All all the time isn't a good color on you," Shawn replied as he opened the door.

"Alright now you look in the kitchen and I'll look in here," Shawn said, walking towards the rec room.

"I don't think so Shawn, I ain't searching all over the place while you're in here watching a movie on the big screen tv!"

"Like I said, not a pretty color, Gus," Shawn said as he headed towards the kitchen.

As Shawn headed to the kitchen he couldn't help but notice some pictures along the way. Particularly some of Mr. and Mrs. Parker. In many of the pictures they were posing with Mr. Adams. Which was rather unusual as many rich people don't usually get so close with their butlers. He then made his way into the kitchen and after what felt like an hour couldn't come up with anything.

"Did you find it?" Gus asked as he entered the room.

"Oh yeah. I just decided to hide it again so you could have the pleasure of finding it, Gus."

"Well it's not in any of the places I looked and we don't have enough time to search the whole house. We need to get out of here."

Shawn started to reply, when suddenly something caught his eye. It was an uneven tile close to the back door. Shawn then went over to it and with a butter knife managed to pop it out of it's place, only to reveal a small bottle of rat poison.

"Gee it must be a pain getting this in and out every time they have a little critter to kill," Shawn stated as he held the bottle up with a dish towel.

"Man if this is what happens to rich people, then I don't mind being stuck on the poor side," Gus replied. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Hold on let me put it back, so as I may "find it" later with my awesome psychic abilities," Shawn said as he put it back in the floor and secured the tile over it. "Boy I amaze myself."

They then quietly and quickly headed out the door, trying not to be seen by any neighbors or passer byers.

"Okay now it's off to partake in some pancake goodness, and then some psychic goodness," Shawn said as he headed towards the car.

"Alright but I'm driving this time," Gus said grabbing the keys out of Shawn's pocket.

"Suit yourself, but the seat is stuck, so have fun with that one," Shawn replied. "Unless you just wanna cut a hole through the floor and do it Flintstone style."

"That's it, you're never driving my car again, Shawn!"

"Man you're no fun anymore. Take some "get a life" classes, Gus."

"I think I'll just tie my shoe first, is that okay with you?" Gus said bending over.

"Whatever floats your weird boat," Shawn replied with his hands in the air.

As Shawn headed towards the car he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw fresh tire tracks that had drove over theirs. As Shawn turned his head to see who else might be there he heard a sudden squealing of tires and a black convertible moving at a high rate of speed towards Gus.

"GUS!" he shouted, running fast as he could towards him.

Within a split second, Shawn made it just as the car came within a foot of Gus, and as he pushed him out of the way, felt a sudden pain as the car ran into him, causing him to flip over the front of the car and land on the pavement, hearing the squealing of the tires and Gus's frantic shouts as he succumbed to the darkness that overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling numb and like he was in a dream, Gus sat in a chair in the hospital waiting room going over and over what happened in his mind and knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to his best friend. As he continued to dwell on it, Juliet and Henry came bursting though the hospital entrance both frantic and just as worried as Gus was.

"Gus, how is he?" Henry asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Gus shook his head. "I don't know. They're still doing tests on him."

"How did this happen?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast…a car was coming towards me and Shawn pushed me out of the way at the last second," he replied lowering his head. "It should be me on that gurney, not him…"

Juliet put her arm around him, trying to hold back her own tears when the doctor suddenly approached them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Peterson. Are you all here about Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes," Henry replied. "Doctor, how's my son?"

"Well considering what happened your son is a very lucky man. There's no internal injuries or bleeding, however he does have a couple of broken ribs, a fractured knee and a broken wrist. There was also a good sized bump on his head, so we did a cat scan and found there to be some swelling, though nothing life threatening, and it should decrease within a few days. But we're keeping him closely watched and if anything changes I'll let you know."

"Can we see him doctor?" Juliet asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Yes, but very briefly. He needs his rest."

"Thank you, doctor," Henry replied.

As they walked into the room they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Shawn. He had a bandage around his head, his wrist in a cast, his leg propped up on a pillow in a knee brace and had nothing but cuts and bruises all over, making him seem like a completely different person.

They then all walked slowly up to him, each of them sniffling along the way.

"I should've known that he wasn't going to listen to me… I should've taken him off this case, it was too dangerous just too damn dangerous…" Henry stated with a quivering sigh.

Juliet sniffled and put her hand over his. "This wasn't your fault. Or yours," she replied grabbing a quiet Gus's hand. "You know Shawn has always done what he wants to do. And admit it, if it weren't for that he wouldn't have solved as many cases as he has and helped as many people as he has. And you instilled that good quality in him, Henry. And Gus, if the roles had been reversed and you had pushed Shawn out of the way and you were lying in this hospital bed right now, I know you wouldn't want Shawn to feel like it was his fault, am I right?"

Gus nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"No, I know," Juliet said. "And blaming yourselves isn't going to make Shawn get any better. And the only person responsible for this is whoever hit him with their car. And trust me we're going to find them if it's the last thing we do. Got it?"

Gus and Henry nodded in silence.

"I can see now why my son loves you so much," Henry replied.

Juliet just smiled silently, as tears filled up her eyes once again, trying to also convince herself that everything was going to alright.

"Okay now let's get one thing clear," Chief Vick stated loudly to everyone in the police department. "Each and every case we have goes on the back burner until we find the guy who did this to Mr. Spencer. Our own comes first, and Mr. Spencer has helped this department countless times and many of you as well. Now I want every single black convertible in Santa Barbara checked out, and I want every person in the Parker family investigated or anyone that's ever had anything to do with that family. Understood?"

Everyone then nodded as she dismissed them when suddenly Lassie came running up to her desk. "Chief, I had Mr. Parker's car inspected again and there appeared to be a cut in the break line. So you were right, this was no accident."

"A cut in the break line? How on earth was something like that missed in the first place, detective?"

"Well as you know, the car had caught on fire and so it was nearly impossible to notice. But I found an expert who's good at investigating things like this and was able to tell that the break line had been tampered with, thus meaning that Mr. Parker was defiantly murdered."

Chief Vick sighed as she slowly sat down behind her desk. "So we have two murders and an attempted murder within a month. And if we don't catch whoever did this to Mr. Spencer and they realize he's not dead as well, they'll defiantly make sure that he's the third murder. These are extremely dangerous people. I want police guarding Mr. Spencer's room and then I want whoever did this found ASAP. Do I make myself clear, detective?"

"Yes mame," Lassie stated as he walked out of her office with a sigh. "Hang in there, Spencer…"

Back at the hospital, Henry, Juliet and Gus had all fallen asleep around Shawn's bed, ignoring the fact that the doctor only wanted their visit to be brief, as all of them refused to budge until Shawn had woken up.

Henry was suddenly jolted awake by hearing the sound of Lassie's voice, as he was talking to the police guards that Chief Vick had assigned to Shawn's room.

"Now no one gets in unless they're on this list. I don't care if you think they look at all familiar, if they're not on this list then they don't go in the room, go it?"

The guards nodded in response to Lassie's commands as Henry approached him.

"What's going on? Why are there guards being posted outside of my son's room? Does this mean you haven't caught who did this to him yet?"

Lassie hesitated for a moment, followed by a sigh. "No we haven't. But we will. The chief ordered this until we can find whoever did this."

"So what, are you saying that whoever did this could come back and try to finally succeed in killing my son?"

"Look, it's just a precaution, Henry. I mean we don't know who we're dealing with here," Lassie replied.

"Well you had better find out and quick," Henry responded angrily.

"Henry! Come quick!" Juliet shouted from inside the room.

Henry and Lassie raced inside and by Shawn's bed only to see him starting to wake up.

"Shawn? Can you hear me, son?" Henry asked in a hopeful tone.

"Shawn? Say something if you can hear us," Juliet said, while taking a hold of his hand.

"Mmmmm…uuuuhhhhhhh…. Dad? Jules? Is that you?" Shawn replied, in a very quiet voice.

"Yes, sweetie it's us," Juliet replied as she kissed his hand.

"We're here for you, son," Henry replied. "How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know. Where am I? What happened?"

"You were in a accident. Remember we were at the Parker place and that car hit you?" Gus answered.

"Oh yeah. Well, how come I can hear you guys but I can't see you? Where are you?"

"What are you talking about? We're right here beside you," Henry replied, confused.

"Why are the lights off?" Shawn asked, confused himself.

"The lights are on, Spencer," Lassie replied. "What are you, blind?"

Shawn swallowed hard and held on to Juliet's hand tightly. "Yeah I think I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Doctor what's going on? Why can't my son see anything?" Henry asked as the doctor closely examined Shawn.

"Well I believe it may have something to do with the swelling in his brain. Things like this do happen sometimes with injuries like he has."

"Is it permanent?" Gus asked.

"No, I don't think so. He should be getting his sight back soon. However, whether it'll be days or weeks, I don't know," the doctor stated.

"Is there any chance it might not come back at all?" Henry asked in a worried tone.

The doctor sighed and hesitated before answering. "There is a very slight chance of that, but we won't know anything for awhile."

"So what can we do?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just treat him like you normally would and help him when he needs it and before you know it, things should get back to normal. I'll be back later to check on him."

"Thank you, doctor," Henry replied.

"Jules? Are you here?" Shawn asked, holding out his hand for her.

"Yes Shawn, I'm here," she replied grabbing his hand.

"Can you go ask the nurse for a warm blanket? My toes are so cold they're about to fall off at this point."

"Consider it done," she said as she raced out of the room.

Shawn then held out his hand again. "Dad? Gus?"

Henry and Gus both ran over to his side.

"What's wrong, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"What if this blind thing is permanent? How can I possibly do my psychic thing if I can't see anything?"

"Whoa, calm down, son," Henry replied as he placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Now I don't want you thinking like that. The doctor is pretty certain that this is just temporary, so you'll be back to being the best psychic detective in Santa Barbara in no time."

Shawn sighed a worried sigh while trying to hold back his tears, "I sure hope so."

"This is all my fault…" Gus said lowering his head.

Shawn hesitated a moment and continued. "Come on Gus, now why would you go and say something like that man? Did you hit me with that car?"

Gus sighed. "No but if I hadn't-"

"Hadn't what? Leaned down to tie your shoes? Yeah cause you know tying shoes has always been a safety hazard to people, Gus. Well maybe you since I've seen you trip over your laces umpteen million times… Okay the first thing we're doing after I get out of here is going to a loafer store. Or a place that sells shoes with velcro on them at least."

"I- I heard you yelling my name though and I just froze… if I had just moved…"

"Gus, come on man. If that had been me I know you would've done the same for me too. We're best friends. That's what best friends do for one another. And you know I have a thick head so nothing's going to stop me, not even this. Now I forbid you from feeling guilty anymore or I'm gonna have to slap you. And don't think that this is gonna stop me cause I can sense you, Gus. I'm now like Haley Joel Osment and have a sixth sense! Or well, I guess it would be a fifth sense at this point."

"But that's about seeing dead people, Shawn," Gus replied.

"Well your breath smells dead, does that count? Seriously dude what on earth did you have to eat today?"

"I have fresh warm blankets!" Juliet stated, holding up some blankets.

"Ahhh, that feels so wonderful," Shawn responded as she threw the blankets over him. "Thank you, Jules."

"No problem," she replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"So how's the patient doing?" Chief Vick asked, walking into the room briskly.

Shawn looked confused for a moment. "Chief? Is that you?"

Looking confused herself, she nodded. "Yes…what's going on?"

"Shawn's head injury made him temporarily lose his eyesight," Juliet informed the Chief.

The Chief's mouth dropped slightly. "Are you serious? Well did the doctor say when he should get it back?"

"He's not sure. He said it could take days or weeks," Henry replied.

The Chief nodded slowly, still in a bit of shock, then cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing and to ask you some questions about what happened if you're up to it, Mr. Spencer."

"Ask away, Chief," Shawn replied.

"Okay now first of all, why were you over there in the first place when you were supposed to be helping Detective O' Hara go through suspects?"

Shawn suddenly got a lump in his throat. He couldn't tell her he had stolen the key to the house and he especially couldn't tell her that he was snooping while he was there, so what was there to say?

"Son, you alright?" Henry asked, noticing Shawn's hesitation.

"Uh yeah, ya know, this head injury is making things a little fuzzy I'm just trying to remember exactly what happened," Shawn replied nervously.

"Maybe we should do this another time, Chief," Juliet stated with concern.

"No it's okay, Jules, I think I remember now," Shawn said, suddenly remembering the glasses they had found the first time they were there. "Well when we were there the first time we had found some broken glasses at the bottom of the stairs where Mrs. Parker's body was found and we had left without asking the butler about them, so me and Gus went back to ask about it, but no one was there so we went to leave and that's when this happened."

"I see, and when were you going to tell me about these glasses, Mr. Spencer?" the Chief asked in a stern voice.

"Well I was about ready to, but uh, I went down to the morgue first to see if I could get any psychic readings off of Mrs. Parker's body, and then her sister, I uh met her sister, and after she creeped the hell out of me, I then remembered the glasses and thought I should ask the butler about them before I mentioned them to you. So that's when we went to the mansion and now, well, here we are," Shawn finished, exhaling his nervous breath he was holding.

The Chief nodded with one eyebrow raised and continued. "I see. And did you get any readings off of her body?"

"No, my father here told me she had been poisoned before I could get a chance to, uh, examine her and after that I figured there was no point."

"Mm hm. So where are these glasses, Mr. Spencer?"

Shawn suddenly froze. He had forgotten he had left them at the Psych office! But the Chief was expecting them to be with him since that's the reason he was back at the mansion. Or so she thought. Suddenly another idea popped into his head to his relief and he nervously started to share it. "Well they should be in Gus's car cause they were in my coat pocket and I threw my coat into the car before the accident cause I had gotten warm."

"Well great then we can just go out and get them right now," the Chief responded as she started to head to the door.

"Uhhhhh, no you can't!" Shawn shouted suddenly.

"And why not?" The Chief asked suddenly turning around.

"Because…uh…"

"Because the car is still there because I rode in the ambulance with Shawn," Gus cut in. "So I need to go and pick it up."

"Okay, then I'll drive you, Mr. Guster."

"Uh no, that's okay, Chief, I would rather take a cab. I just need to be alone right now. I'll be right back," he said as he quickly walked out of the room.

Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. Being as close of friends as they were, he knew that Gus had figured out what he wanted him to do, which was go back to the Psych office and grab the glasses for him. "Well, now that the great glasses mystery is broken, how about some ice cream? Jules, seeing as how I have a disabled hand and can't see to know where to grab my food, I'll give you the privilege of feeding it to me. Then when we get out of here we can go back to your place and I'll let you-"

"Uh Shawn, I think the Chief had some more questions she wanted to ask you, am I right?" Juliet asked.

Looking stunned, the Chief nodded. "Uh yes… Now can you tell me exactly what happened right before the accident and how the accident took place?"

Shawn paused for a moment as he thought back to what happened and trying to not let the tears fall that came upon him, answered the Chief's question. "Well uh, not much. We started to leave, Gus bent down to tie his shoe, and then I heard tires squealing and a black convertible speeding towards Gus. I ran and pushed him out of the way and remember feeling nothing but pain, and then I woke up and I was here," he finished, hoping that no one noticed how shaky his last words were.

"Did you happen to see who was driving the car or a license plate number?"

Shawn rubbed his eyes and was barely able to squeeze out a quick "No" when his father decided to step in, noticing the pain that his son was trying desperately to hide.

"Karen, why don't we finish this another time? Shawn needs his rest," Henry pointed out.

"Of course. I'll check back with you later and I'll let you know if we find out anything."

"Thank you, Chief. And don't worry, I'll be back at the station in a little bit," Juliet said.

"It's okay, Detective. Detective Lassiter and the whole department is hard at work on it. Why don't you just come in early tomorrow?"

Juliet smiled. "Thank you, Chief. I'll be in first thing in the morning."

The Chief smiled and nodded before exiting the room.

After a moment of silence Shawn cleared his throat. "So, who wants to help me go to the bathroom?"

Henry and Juliet looked at each other before both rushing out the door and yelling for the nurse in unison.

"Man…Gus would help me…" Shawn said as the tiredness overcame him, and with one yawn, surrendered peacefully as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Squealing…Crashing…Yelling…Things Shawn kept hearing over and over as the accident replayed in his dreams. One minute he was standing there and the next all he could see was a black car speeding towards Gus and then…"No Gus no…NOOOO!"

Shawn then woke up drenching in sweat all while trying to catch his breath, suddenly then remembering that his eye sight was no longer there. Thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered how he was going to help solve this case as he had so many others? How was he supposed to be "psychic" when he couldn't look at things? And what if this not being able to see was permanent? Being a psychic detective was the most important thing to him and the best thing that's ever happened in his life. And then there's Jules. Not being able to see her beautiful face, her beautiful smile, the way she looks when she's dressed up or the way she looks when she's just in sweats and has that adorable messy look? Or the way her eyes close when they kiss and the light in them when they finish kissing? The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. The thought of never being able to see his one true love again was an unbearable thought that he hoped he would never have to experience.

"Shawn, you alright?" Henry said rushing in the room. "I heard you shouting."

Shawn nodded. "Uh yeah, just ya know having dreams about what happened. I guess it just startled me a little bit. And…never mind."

"No what is it? You can tell me."

"Dad, what am I gonna do? How am I supposed to help solve this case and others if this doesn't go away?"

Henry sighed and pulled a chair up to Shawn's bed before sitting down. "Shawn, do you remember when you were younger and I had you do those blind exercises?"

"Yeah…"

"Well do you remember what I taught you?"

"Mmmm, how to continuously bang the hell out of my shins?"

"No. I taught you to see with your hands. Now you see details of things and remember them, so now you have to feel things and remember them."

"Yeah but dad, what if it's something I can't feel, like writing or something?"

"Well just always make sure that Gus or I are with you so we can read it to you. And if you're not quite sure what you're touching either, we can also help you with that. I mean face it son, you may have to accept the fact that others may have to help you solve cases from now on, like this one. And you don't always have to solve every case that comes across your lap. Sometimes you have to trust in others. Now you say you saw the car before it hit you and you obviously keep seeing it in your dreams, right?"

"I understand that, dad, but what are you trying to get at cause you're taking about as long to make a point about something as what grandma used to."

"Look just close your eyes, kid. Trust me."

"Or I could just leave them open, I really don't think there's difference here."

"Yes there is. Now I know it might sound silly, but closing them will help you to concentrate better. Now just do it."

Shawn sighed as he reluctantly closed his eyes. "Okay now what? Can I picture Jules in a string bikini laying down across my desk?"

"Shawn, focus. Now just relax and listen to me. Now I want you to carefully think back to right when you first saw the car. Just pretend you're still there and look at it like you would when you examine other things. Now do you see anything that sticks out at you?"

Shawn focused and brought himself back to the mansion. He was walking towards the blueberry when he suddenly heard a car squealing. He turns to look at it and- wait, the license plate! He can make out a 'K'…then an 'R' then… a 'P'!

"Son of a bitch it's their initials!"

Confused, Henry continued. "Who's initials? On what?"

"Well there was a K, an R and a P on it. It's gotta stand for Keith and Rebecca Parker! But they're both dead so….the butler did it?"

"Okay, well that's a good start," Henry replied. "Anything else?"

All of a sudden Shawn remembered something he hadn't really noticed til now. "The neighbors…they had a security camera on their front entrance! Maybe it caught the accident on tape!"

"That's a good possibility. We'll try to get a search warrant to look through their security footage. Is that it?"

Shawn sighed. "For now."

As Henry got up he squeezed Shawn's shoulder a bit before he continued. "Hang in there, kid. This won't last for long, I promise."

Shawn layed back and sighed. "Yeah sure."

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do with these, Guster?" Lassiter asked, looking at the mysterious glasses that Gus brought in, fortunately without anyone noticing where he got them from.

"Look, all I know is they were found by Rebecca Parker's body so they could belong to her or our killer. And I was just bringing them in like the Chief asked me to," Gus replied.

"So why'd you bring them to me then?"

"Cause you're the only one here. What you think I like this anymore than you do?"

"Wh- Well where the hell is everybody?" Lassie exclaimed, looking around the station frantically.

"Beats me," Gus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then as if on cue, the Chief and Henry walked in frantically. "Okay now I'm going to get a warrant to try to look at that surveillance camera and you look up that license plate," the Chief commanded.

"Already on it," Henry said as he walked to his desk in a hurry.

Looking confused, Lassie went into the Chief's office, the pair of broken glasses still in his hand. "Uh, Chief? May I have a word with you?"

"Make it quick detective, we have a killer to catch," she replied as she shuffled through some papers on her desk.

"Okay for starters, where is O' Hara? I could use her help on some things."

"I told her to come in tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because her boyfriend was just in a bad accident detective, or have you forgotten? She needed some time to be with him and to clear her head before she continued working on this case."

"Well that's just peachy," Lassie replied in an annoyed tone.

The Chief suddenly looked up from what she was doing. "Is there a problem that I'm not aware of, detective? Like why you're holding a pair of broken glasses in your hand?"

"Uh, oh! Yeah Guster brought these in, they're the ones that Spencer and him found by Rebecca Parker's body," he replied handing them to the Chief.

"Hm…Very interesting indeed. Well shouldn't these be examined and dusted for finger prints?"

"Oh yeah, of course Chief, I'll take care of that right away," he replied nervously taking them from her carefully with his handkerchief.

"Good. Then when this warrant goes through, I need you to go to the neighbors home that's right next door to the Parker mansion and get the video tapes from this morning. With any luck we might be able to see whoever hit Mr. Spencer and stop them before they try again."

"Now would that really be such a bad thing?"

The Chief suddenly looked up at Lassie with a look that shot daggers at him. "What was that, detective?"

Lassie swallowed, realizing his put downs of Shawn went one step too far this time. "Uh nothing, Chief, just a joke. And it wasn't funny, I know."

"You know, I know you and Mr. Spencer have had your differences, but need I remind you of the time that he cleared your name and saved you from being put in jail after that suspect of yours got shot? Or how about the time he saved you from killing yourself when you had moved into that apartment building just recently, even though you tried to kill him and Mr. Guster in the process?"

"Hey I was poisoned, I didn't know what I was doing!…But uh, yeah I know, I see your point and as much as it kills me to say this, I'm very grateful for the things he's done to help me, okay?"

"Good, then maybe you can return the favor and help prevent him from being killed, detective."

Lassie sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, Chief, I won't let anyone even get close enough to kill him. That's gonna be reserved for me someday."

The Chief half smiled and raised one eyebrow. "Just get to work, detective."

"Yes, ma'm," he said walking out of her office.

"Henry…Henry wake up!"

Henry jumped and lifted his head from his desk, realizing he had fallen asleep for quite some time. He then looked up and saw Juliet standing over him, two cups of coffee in her hands. "Oh man, how long was I out?" he asked, rubbing his stiff neck.

"I'm not sure, I just got here myself. But here's some coffee to get you started," she replied handing him one of the cups.

"Oh bless you," he said taking a sip. "So how's Shawn doing?"

"Good… I think," she said walking towards her desk.

Concerned, Henry got up and followed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well nothing, it's just…well…Shawn just wasn't himself last night. I mean I snuck him in a cheeseburger and those cheese stuffed fry things that him and Gus love so much, along with a pineapple smoothie and he barely touched any of it. And then I turned on the tv and Pretty in Pink was on and he had me turn it off. I mean I know he couldn't see it, but I mean he knows the movie by heart, so I figured it wasn't that big of deal. I don't know, I've just never seen him like this," she finished as she slowly sat down.

No, that sure wasn't like his son, and the more he thought about it the more it concerned Henry. Of course they've had their differences in the past and of course he has always wished that his son would learn some maturity at some point in his life, but he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. Shawn being a mature acting adult? That's just something he couldn't see his son being, and as much as he hated to admit it, he would hate for his son to change, and to lose that wonderful, wacky love for the simple things in life and for the things that he does to help others.

"Well I'm sure he just needs some time. Being a psychic detective means the world to him, and he's probably afraid of losing that. And I'm sure he's also afraid of never being able to see you again," Henry stated.

Juliet looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We've gotta help him."

"We will, don't worry. Provided I won't fall asleep anymore. Being old doesn't make for a good detective," he replied putting his hand on his aching back.

Juliet smiled. "You're not old, just human. Besides, sleep helps your mind become fresh. And we need as much of that as we can get if we're going to catch whoever did this to Shawn."

"Well hopefully our fresh minds can come up with something and quick," he replied.

"Well have you found anything out so far?"

"Uh not really. We're trying to get a search warrant to go over some video surveillance that the neighbors had, but the judge who needs to sign it was out of town and won't be in til about 8 this morning. Lassie had the glasses dusted for prints but the prints weren't in the database. And I ran the license plate that Shawn remembered seeing, and while indeed it was registered to Mrs. Parker, we still don't know where the car is now or who was driving it."

"Okay…well, did you put an APB out for the car?"

"Yup, and so far nothing."

"Okay well, let's just hope that video surveillance turns up something."

"Yeah well I can't wait any longer," Henry said as he put on his coat.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, confused.

"I'm going to the neighbors and I'm going to do something called good old fashioned asking. If I hadn't been so tired I would've thought to do that last night."

"Wait, I'll go with you. It might help to have someone to help," Juliet said.

"No Juliet, I'll be fine."

"That wasn't a request, Henry," she said walking past him. "Now let's go."

Realizing she seemed to be as stubborn as he was at times, Henry sighed with grin and followed her out of the station, hoping that when they returned that they would finally have some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now I'm not gonna ask you again Ms. Monroe and I want the truth this time. Where were you yesterday morning at around 10?" Lassie shouted.

Claire Monroe barely flinched as Lassie got within inches from her face. Her eerie calmness and perfect posture made Lassie more uncomfortable than he was trying to make her, though he tried not to show it.

"I told you, detective, I was at the gym at my yoga class," she replied.

"And I'm telling you that when we asked your yoga instructor about it, she said you didn't show up yesterday. So where were you?"

"Obviously she must have not seen me. I was in the very back row, it's hard to see people way in the back."

Lassie stood up and continued to glare at her. "You expect me to believe that load of bull?"

"Well that's up to you of course, detective. But I believe what you're going based upon is called hearsay which doesn't exactly stick when trying to hold someone. So if that's all then I'll be going now. Oh but before I do, might I suggest questioning the butler? I know it's sort of a cliché, but the butler very well could have done it."

"Not likely. You see unlike you, there were many witnesses who saw him at the country club playing golf yesterday."

"Hm. Reliable witnesses, or witnesses he could have easily paid off?"

Lassie sighed, knowing he had been defeated. "You can go now. Just don't leave town."

"Like you would really know if I did. Good day, detective," she replied as she calmly and quietly exited the room.

"Yikes," the Chief said walking in. "She makes Cruella Deville look sane."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She doesn't scare me," Lassie replied.

"Oh really? Then why is your coffee cup crushed in your hands?" she stated, looking down at his coffee covered hands.

Lassie paused for a moment, then cleared his throat. "If you need me, I'll be at my desk with the first aid kit."

"_Don't you…forget about me…don't, don't, don't, don't. Don't you…forget about me…."_

"What's wrong with you, Shawn? You always sing to the top of your lungs to this song. And you didn't quote one single line from the movie the whole time it was on," Gus said, holding the tv remote in his hand.

"Yeah well excuse me if I'm not in a very Breakfast Club type mood alright, Gus?"

"Juliet said you were like this last night too while Pretty in Pink was on."

"Well I- wait a minute, what is this are they having a marathon of John Hughes movies or something?"

"Yeah all weekend on VH1. Remember we were gonna watch it together?"

"Yeah well you watch and I'll try not to listen," Shawn said turning his head.

Gus sighed then shut off the tv. "Alright, what's going on with you? This isn't the Shawn I know."

"Gus, I just want to be alone, alright?"

"No, Shawn, not alright. Now we've been best friends since we were in diapers and when something's wrong with you, I'm not gonna let it go. Now talk to me."

"Fine. Just answer me one thing, Gus. What's gonna happen to us and to our business if this blind thing doesn't go away? Or what's gonna happen with me and Juliet? It's gonna drive me crazy being around her and not being able to see her."

"Shawn, you're overreacting, you're gonna get your sight back, the doctor said so."

"Yeah but there's also a percentage that it won't."

"Yeah, a very small percentage. But you know what? Fine, just give up. But the Shawn Spencer I know wouldn't give up this easily."

"Yeah and you don't know what it's like to be blind and helpless, Gus!"

"No I don't, Shawn. But let me ask you something. Do you remember that blind homeless guy who lived behind the video store when we were younger?"

"Geeze, what is it with this guy? Is he like the moral of every story being told today?"

"Just, listen, Shawn! Rremember how he lived or how he even became homeless? Because when he became blind in Vietnam, he let it destroy his life. Instead of being grateful to be alive and being grateful that he could home to his family unlike most of the men he fought with, he did the opposite. He let it overtake his life and consume him so much that his wife and kids left him. Then he couldn't hold a job so that's when he became homeless. Do you really want to become like him, Shawn? Instead of dwelling on what's wrong with you, start dwelling on what's right with you. You're alive, and even if you can't see us, you have me, Juliet and your dad in your life and we all care about you. And so what if you're never able to be "psychic" again? At least you'll still have your life and all of us in it. Now are you willing to give all of that up just because you're feeling sorry for yourself?"

Shawn hesitated a moment before realizing Gus was right. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he didn't have anyone he cared about in his life anymore. He certainly didn't want to become the next homeless, blind guy behind the video store.

"You're right, Gus. I'm sorry. I honestly don't want to become that guy. Besides, who would hassle Lassie if that happened to me? That's my job and I do it with pride. And who would drive my dad nuts? I mean I'm sure you could handle those things somewhat, but it takes awhile to become a pro at it."

"And there's no better pro at it than you," Gus agreed.

"And Jules needs me. Who else is going to fulfill her desires like I can?"

"Please don't make me lose my breakfast, Shawn."

Shawn smiled thinking about it. "Boy am I gonna rock her world when I get out of here."

"Okay, TMI, Shawn."

"Gus, jealousy is also not a good color on you."

"It's not jealousy Shawn, I just don't care to hear about your sex life."

Shawn smiled as he lay back on his pillow. "Jealous, jealous, jealous."

"Alright how about we just watch some tv?"

"Sure if you must my jealous friend."

Giving Shawn a glare he wished he could see, he then turned on the tv only to be greeted by the theme from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off."

"Ha ha! Bueller, Bueller, anyone?" Shawn said with a smile on his face.

Gus breathed a sigh of relief. Now that's the Shawn he knew.

"Maybe they're not home," Juliet said, watching Henry furiously knock at the door.

"No they've gotta be," Henry replied, refusing to give up.

"You know I'm sure the warrant has probably been signed by now. Why don't we go get it and by the time we get back they should be home. They probably won't let us look at it without a warrant anyway."

"How about you go get it and I'll stay here?" Henry insisted.

Juliet sighed. Trying to argue with a worried, vengeful father was like pulling teeth. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Just as she started to walk down the driveway a car drove up behind theirs. A young couple then cautiously got out of the car and slowly walked up to Juliet and Henry.

"May we help you?" the man asked.

"Yes. I'm Detective O' Hara from the SPBD and this is my partner uh, Detective Spencer," she said not exactly knowing what to refer to him as, since he worked there but technically wasn't a detective anymore. Obviously not having any objections from Henry she continued. "We're investigating a hit and run that happened next door yesterday morning, and we couldn't help but notice that you have video surveillance over your front door here."

"And we were wondering if we might be able to look at the footage from it yesterday and see if we might be able to see if it got caught on tape," Henry finished.

The man and woman looked at each other with uncertainty and hesitated, before the woman spoke." I don't know… do you have a warrant?"

"No ma'm, but we can get one," Juliet replied. "However it would save us a lot of time if we could just go ahead and see it."

"Oh I don't know…" the woman replied with hesitation.

"Look, do you guys have children Mrs…?"

"Gellar. I'm Joan and this is my husband Paul. And yes we have a son and a daughter."

"Okay, so let me ask you this from one parent to another. What would you do if one of your children got hurt by someone else?"

"Well I'd do anything I could to find out who did it," Mr. Gellar answered.

"Exactly. Well the person who got hurt just right over there yesterday was my son and I'm not gonna rest until I find out who did it. And I need your help. The person who did this to him might very well have been caught on your camera. Please, from one father to another I'm begging you. Help me find out who did this to my son."

Mr. Gellar sighed and nodded. "Of course. Come on in."

Henry and Juliet both smiled, very relieved, and followed them inside.

"You have a beautiful home," Juliet said as they walked in. If her job kept having her go to houses like these she could maybe learn to love her job a little more.

"Thank you," Mrs. Gellar replied. "While my husband goes and retrieves that tape, is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"No thank you," Juliet replied.

"Nothing for me either, thank you. I just have a few questions for you if you don't mind," Henry said.

"Sure, ask away," Mrs. Gellar said.

"Now do you ever notice anything odd over at the Parker residence?"

"No, nothing out of the usual. I mean they are quite different from us. I mean yes we both have money, but they're more flashier and stuck up with it than we are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well like they are always throwing parties. At least two a week, sometimes more. And they have gone on several trips and I always saw Mrs. Parker going inside with shopping bags from some very expensive places."

"I see. Did you ever talk with Mr. or Mrs. Parker?"

"No not really except for a quick 'Hi' now and then. They weren't really the sociable type. Which seems odd considering how many parties they would always have, but whenever we would try to talk to them they would always be in rush to get somewhere and if we tried inviting them over for dinner they always said they were busy. It's like they only wanted to associate with certain people. They always seemed like they were hiding something. It honestly doesn't surprise me that they were both killed with the way they treated people sometimes."

"Well here's the tape you wanted," Mr. Gellar said walking into the room with a tape in his hand.

"Thank you so much," Juliet said taking it from him.

"No problem. I made a copy for you so you can keep that one."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," Henry said heading to the door.

"No problem at all. I just hope you find out who did this," Mr. Gellar said opening the door for him.

"Thank you. Me too," Henry said. "Me too…."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Guuuuus, please?"

"No, Shawn, I'm not breaking you out of the hospital, case closed!"

"But I can't stand lying here anymore, Gus! Do you know what it's like to be blind and be in bed constantly? Sometimes you get so bored you can't tell if you're awake or asleep! I gotta get up and try and do something to help with the case," Shawn pleaded.

"Yeah and the best thing you can do for that is to stay here and rest. Your father, Juliet, Chief Vick and Lassie are all working on it so just take a chill pill, Shawn."

"Gus, no one says that anymore."

"Well I don't care, I'm bringing it back!"

"You mean just like how you tried to bring back the MC Hammer pants not too long ago?"

"Those were the pants I had when I sang in Blackapella and I needed something spacious and comfortable to wear that day because I always get bloated on Thanksgiving, Shawn and you know it!"

"Is that why you wore them just last week, too?"

"Shut up, Shawn!"

"Alright look, can you at least go get me a soda or something?"

"No, I don't trust you, Shawn."

"Gus how far do you honestly think I'm gonna get with not being able to see anything and with my body being all mangled?"

Gus sighed. "Alright fine. But just so you know there's a guard right outside your door."

"Dually noted. Now go fetch my soda."

Gus rolled his eyes and left the room. Once Shawn heard the door close he sat up slowly, but not without wincing at the sudden pain from his broken ribs. Taking a deep breath he managed to sit up the rest of the way and carefully swing his legs over to the side of his bed. So far so good. Now the next part was tricky, which was trying to find where Juliet stored a change of clothes for him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes so he could concentrate and went back to that day when his father taught him how to maneuver around without being able to see.

"_Now just concentrate, son. Feel your way around and trust yourself. Listen to what's around you, and smell what's around you."_

"Okay, I can do this," Shawn said, taking a deep breath.

He then slowly felt his way around with his good hand and grabbed onto the side railing of the bed. He then managed to push himself up to a standing position. So far so good. Then as if he were taking his first steps, he slowly started to walk, or rather limp, away from the bed. With each step he slowly took, the more satisfaction he felt with himself, until a sudden sharp pain attacked his unhurt knee, well unhurt til now that is, and he bit his lip trying not to scream. As he felt around, he noticed it was the empty bed next to him he had banged into.

"Yay, more bruises," he said as he kept trying to feel his way around some more. As he moved his hands around, he suddenly started to notice something. A color of something was slowly coming aware to him. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. His sight was returning!

"Oh my god…" he said in awe and shock.

"See I told you I couldn't trust you, Shawn!" Gus said walking in. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Gus, my sight's coming back," he said, still in shock.

"What? Are you serious?" Gus replied, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I mean it's still really blurry, but I can see colors and shapes! Like right now I can see a black wall in front of me!"

"That's me, Shawn!"

"Oh. Well like I said, I can notice color. Although black isn't technically a color, so I don't know what I'm noticing exactly."

"Look let's just get you into bed, you shouldn't be walking with the way your knee is anyway. And I'll get the doctor in here," Gus said as he helped guide Shawn to the bed.

"Yup, I'll be out of here before you know it," Shawn said as he layed back in bed. "Now where's my soda?"

"Oh thank God, that's wonderful, Gus. I'll give everyone the good news. Tell Shawn we love him. Okay, bye," Juliet said as she hung up the phone and went and sat back down at the table. "That was Gus. He was calling to say that Shawn's vision is starting to come back. It's still pretty blurry, but he can make out colors and shapes!"

"Oh thank God," Henry said, breathing a sigh of relief as he gave Juliet a tight embrace.

"Now let's keep looking at his tape and hope we get more good news," Juliet said with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely," Henry agreed as they both sat down in front of the tv.

As they kept fast forwarding the tape for what seemed like forever, something finally caught Juliet's eye.

"There! That's Shawn and Gus arriving!… Wait a minute, did they just let themselves into the house?" she asked, squinting at the screen.

Suddenly realizing that they had probably broken in so Shawn could do his 'psych' thing, Henry became flustered. "Uhhh no, it just ya know looks like they did cause the entry way to the house is so huge," he said as he then suddenly but purposely knocked over Juliet's cup of coffee hoping it would distract her long enough so he could fast forward the tape.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz," Henry said.

"Oh no don't worry about it," Juliet said. "Let me just go get something to clean this up with."

Henry waited til she walked out of the room and started fast forwarding the tape, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Dear lord, Shawn. How many times have I told you not to do things like this?"

He finally got to the part where they were heading back to the car and pushed play. As he watched, he saw exactly what Shawn said had happened. Gus bending down to tie his shoe and then seeing a black covetable speeding towards Gus…then Shawn running and then…Henry cringed as he saw the car hit his son, who flipped over it like a limp piece of spaghetti.

"Oh my god," Juliet said in shock as she walked up behind Henry.

"Yeah…uh, well let's try to see if we can get a close up of this person," said Henry as he tried to control his emotions.

He then rewound the tape and froze it to just right before the car hit Shawn. He then zoomed it in and kept enhancing it til he could see who it was. As he squinted at the screen his mouth dropped open as the driver became clearer.

Juliet's mouth dropped opened as well. "Oh my God...is that-"

"Chandler Adams," Henry finished with an angry tone in his voice.

"Oh my gosh so the butler really did do it!" Juliet replied.

"Yeah and I want him found asap," Henry said walking out of the room in a hurry. "I'm heading over to the Parker mansion."

"But I don't think that's a good idea," Juliet said following briskly behind him.

Henry stopped suddenly and turned and faced Juliet. "And why not?"

"Because I can see the rage in your eyes. Trust me, I wanna hurt this guy too for what he did to Shawn, but you're going to ruin the case if you go over there and start pounding on this guy. Trust me, you'll get your chance to say what you wanna say to him but wait til you've calmed down a little bit."

"O' Hara's right. I'll go pick him up," Lassie said standing up from his desk.

"Look, Lassiter I-"

"Spencer, let me remind you that I'm the head detective here, and you're not. So you're going to stay here, and I'll go get this butler guy, got it?"

Henry folded his arms then sighed. "Alright, fine. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" Lassie asked.

"Don't let him get away."

Lassie nodded. "I don't intend to."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Holding up his gun cautiously, Lassie ran up to the mansion and banged loudly on the door. "Mr. Adams?! SBPD open up!"

Lassie stood there for a moment and listened at the door when he suddenly heard things being knocked over inside.

"Crap, he's running!" Lassie stated.

He backed away and shot at the door, shattering the glass. He then went through the door frame, gun in hand, looking around to see where he might have ran to. Suddenly he heard a creaking sound and looked up to see a shelf suddenly being pushed in his direction. He ran and jumped behind the couch before it could fall on him and suddenly saw his gun fly across the floor. As he crawled over to it, a hand suddenly picked it up and pointed it at his head.

"It's not polite to just walk into someone's house, detective," Mr. Adams said while keeping the gun pointed at him. "Why don't you just ask that psychic friend of yours? Him and his friend are very nosey."

"Yeah I'll agree with you there," Lassie said nervously.

"Well I don't like nosey people, detective. As your friend very well found out. Unfortunately I didn't kill him, so I'll have to just succeed with you."

"Let me guess, you paid off some people to be witnesses at the club for you?"

"Very good. Now I can see why you are a detective. Too bad your career is gonna be short lived," he replied as he turned the safety off on the gun.

"That's what you think," Lassie said suddenly hitting his knees with a fire poker that was nearby.

Mr. Adams then swiftly went down, losing his grip of the gun. Lassie shot up like a cannon and grabbed it, then shoving it into Mr. Adams forehead.

"You messed with the wrong cop, Mr. Butler. Not only me, but Shawn Spencer as well. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us. I outta shoot you right now and let you suffer in pain the way you made him suffer. There's just one problem with that though. Unlike you, I have conscious," he said getting inches away from his face. "Now turn your sorry ass over, or you'll be getting a bullet between the eyes."

Hesitantly, Adams did as he was told.

"Chandler Adams, you're under arrest for the murders of Keith and Rebecca Parker and for the attempted murder of Shawn Spencer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-"

"Hold on just one second, detective," Mr. Adams replied. "Now I admit I killed Mr. Parker and tried to kill your little friend, but I did not kill Mrs. Parker."

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" Lassie replied as he lead him out to his car.

"Trust me, detective, I never would admit to anything I didn't do. Would you?"

Lassie looked at him for a moment then pushed him into the car. "Just get in and shut up."

As he made his way to the front of the car Lassie began to wonder if what he said was true. "Nah it couldn't be…could it?"

Back at the station Henry was pacing back and forth trying not to go crazy while he waited for Lassie to return.

"Come on, why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" Juliet said, trying to distract him.

"I can't drink anymore coffee or my eyes will be floating," Henry replied. "What's taking them so long?!"

"I'm sure everything is fine. Carlton is a good cop. He'll get him, don't worry."

Right as Henry started to doubt things, he suddenly saw Lassie come in the room with Mr. Adams in cuffs. Feeling a fit of rage at the sight of him, Henry suddenly found himself slowly walking up to him.

"Is this this the psycho who almost killed my son?!" he asked, getting inches away from Mr. Adams face.

Lassie nodded. "Yes and I'm taking him to central booking now Henry so if you'll excuse me-"

"Ah, so you're the nosy psychic's father, eh? Well let me give you a little lesson. You might want to teach your son some right from wrong and tell him he shouldn't be snooping where he doesn't belong. And had I had know he would've survived from my little accident, I would've done a sure thing and put a bullet in that little psychic brain of his."

Henry stood there for a moment, trying very hard to resist the urge to grab a gun and do the same thing to him. Fists clenched, Henry started to walk away and then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Aw hell with it," he said as he suddenly turned around and gave him a swift punch across the face, making him fall backwards on the floor with a thud.

"You're awful lucky I misplaced my gun today, or you would be good as gone right now," Henry said as he got within inches of his face. "But I'm not gonna give you the easy way out. I'm gonna make sure you rot prison for the rest of your life you son of a bitch."

"What's going on in here?!" Chief Vick shouted coming out of her office. "Why is there a suspect on the floor bleeding? Who is that?"

"It's Chandler Adams. He was Mr. and Mrs. Parkers butler and he's the one who killed them and tried to kill Shawn," Juliet informed her.

"Oh really?" the Chief replied folding her arms. "And why is he on the floor?"

"Because I punched him," Henry suddenly admitted.

The Chief looked over at Henry and then down at Mr. Adams before continuing. "Okay well, detective Lassiter, shouldn't you be escorting him to central booking about now?"

"That where I was heading when- uh, never mind. Come on," he said grabbing his arm and making him get up.

"That's it? A cop is gonna just get away with assaulting me?!" Mr. Adams shouted, as Lassie was trying to walk him down the hallway.

"Oh technically I'm not a cop anymore, I'm retired," Henry replied.

"Well still I wanna bring up charges of assault!"

"Well I didn't see anybody assault anyone. Did you, detective O' Hara?" the Chief asked.

Juliet shook her head. "No I didn't. Carlton?"

"Nope not a thing. How about anyone else?"

The police station filled with more no's making Mr. Adams get in a fit of rage. "I'll get you all for this! I'll have all your badges! I still have help ya know!"

"Well then I think I'll go call off the guard that's guarding your son's room, Henry," she said starting to walk into her office. She then suddenly stopped and turned around, pointing her finger at him. "Oh, but don't make it a habit of doing that to suspects, got it?"

Henry held up his hands. "Got it," he replied with a smile.

The Chief smiled and went back into her office without saying a word.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Woody said walking into the room.

"Hey, Woody. Oh not much we just caught the person who had killed Rebecca Parker and who almost killed Shawn," Henry replied.

"Really? Wow, way to go guys!"

"Thank you," Juliet replied, still grinning.

"Well I guess you don't need to see this since you seemed to find the culprate," Woody said walking away with a folder in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, see what?" Henry asked running to catch up with him.

"Well those glasses that Shawn and Gus found, couldn't have been Rebecca's."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I examined every part of her and there was no nerve damage or anything wrong with her eyes. She had 20/20 vision."

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Oh yeah trust me," Woody answered. "I even examined the lens off of the glasses and found out that they were pretty heavy duty bifocals. Whoever they belonged to had extremely poor eyesight."

Henry's stomach dropped. What if Mr. Adams didn't kill her? That meant there was another killer out there. Suddenly he remembered what he said as Lassie was taking him away- _"I still have help ya know!" _But who could it be besides him? Then it dawned on him. Her sister, Claire! She was always wearing those thick sunglasses…they had to be prescription sunglasses. She must've worn them after her regular glasses broke!

"It's Claire," Henry said frantically.

"What? But why would she wanna kill her sister? Was she in her will or something?" Juliet asked.

"No Mr. and Mrs. Parker were in each other's wills, and no one else," Henry replied.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, what could her sister benefit by killing her?"

"Wait a minute. They're twins…oh my God, Mrs. Parker isn't the one down in that morgue! It's her sister Claire! She's been playing us this whole time!"

"What?! Are you sure?" Juliet asked, sounding uncertain.

"It makes perfect sense. Rebecca was Claire's only family, so she probably had everything she owned go to Rebecca. And Mr. Parker left everything to Rebecca in his will. And Rebecca was probably having an affair with Chandler Adams and they came up with this scheme to kill both Claire and Keith, collect their money and assets and then run away together before anybody became the wiser."

"And Mr. Adams saw that Shawn was getting too close. And he couldn't hit him where Shawn was standing because the car was there and he couldn't risk running into it and exposing himself. So he must have known that Shawn would push Gus out of the way. Wow we're dealing with some sick people here," she said sitting down.

"Yeah very much so. Oh no…Karen!" he said rushing into her office.

"Yes, Henry?" she said looking down at some papers.

"The guard that was outside of Shawn's room, did you relieve him?"

"Yes, about five minutes ago, why?"

"Because he's still in danger, that's why," he said heading out of her office.

"Detective O' Hara and Detective Lassiter you're coming with me," Henry said heading towards the door.

"For what?" Lassie asked.

"Just go detectives, he'll explain on the way! McNab, I need you and another uniform to follow them now!"

"Sure thing, Chief!" McNab said.

The Chief sighed with worry. "Please get there on time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_GUS!_"

Shawn woke up in a sweat. He couldn't stand reliving the accident every time he closed his eyes. He had a feeling that therapy was going to be in order once he got released from the hospital. Something he never thought he'd do in a million years, but he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

He shook his head and tried to see if he could make out where the remote to the tv was. His vision was still very blurry, but at least blurry was better than complete darkness.

"Gus! I can't find the remote!"

"I'm a little busy right now, Shawn!" Gus shouted from the bathroom.

"Well hurry up, man you've been in there for awhile, which is frankly starting to scare me."

Gus then exited the bathroom looking annoyed. "Well I can't exactly go to the bathroom with you yelling at me now can I?"

"Oh please don't tell me you're doing your weird thing where you can't go to the bathroom if you hear people talking," Shawn replied.

"It's a common thing, Shawn. A lot of people have that happen to them!"

"Whatever you say my weird little friend. Now find me the remote damn it!"

"It's right next to you, Shawn, What are you bli- uh never mind, here ya go," Guess stated nervously as he grabbed the remote and put it by Shawn's side. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see if I can find an empty room that I can do my business in."

Shawn sighed. "Weird. Just weird."

He then reached over to grab the remote and to his disappointment accidentally knocked it off the bed. "Damn it all to hell! This thing hates me!" he said. "Nurse! I dropped my remote again! Nurse?!"

After about five minutes of calling for a nurse and pushing the call button, Shawn gave up. "Oh fine, I'll get it myself. But I'm suing if I injure myself further!"

He then pulled back the covers and slowly swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He then focused really hard to see if he could see any shapes that might resemble a remote on the floor. He then noticed a shape that very much could be it and started to lean down to grab it when it came right in front of his face being held by someone's hand.

"Well it's about time one of you came in here," Shawn stated. "I would hate to see how long it would take for you to get in here if I was dying, sheesh."

"Well we just might be able to put that to the test," a female voice replied.

Shawn stopped for a minute. "Wait a minute, I know that voice from somewhere," Shawn said confused.

"Well you should, you were rather scared of me when you first met me."

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Claire?!"

She then laughed a laughed that gave Shawn the chills. "Oh if only. No I'm sorry but Claire's no longer with us, my dear."

"But you sound just like- wait a minute, twins...Rebecca?!"

"Why yes, in the flesh darling," she said as she took her hand and rubbed it along his face.

Cringing, Shawn backed away. "But, but how? Why?"

"Simple. My husband was a worthless, cheating good for nothing who didn't deserve to live! And then I found out that Claire and him had slept together. So then I found comfort in Chandler's arms and me and him ended up...well you know. That's when we came up with this little plan. He kills Keith, and I kill Claire, and then pass her off as me so we could run off with their money. Only you and your little friend had to go snooping around and stir up some trouble! Look I don't know what you saw, but I can't take any risks that you'll blab my secret. So you'll have to go too, darling. Sorry."

"Uh wait, how do you know that the cops haven't already figured it out?" Shawn said nervously, trying to stall her.

"Because they aren't nearly that smart. Have fun being a psychic in your next life!"

Shawn then suddenly heard the click of a safety going off a gun, and without thinking, jumped up and managed to hit her with his bed pain. She screamed in pain as Shawn limped as fast as he could to the door. Or at least what he hoped was the right door.

"You son of a bitch!" Rebecca screamed.

She then shot the gun and Shawn felt a sudden pain in his right arm as he fell to the ground. Rebecca smiled as she walked up to him, gun still in hand.

"So this is very interesting isn't it?" she stated walking closer to him.

Shawn groaned in agony, trying to ignore the recent pain that was just inflicted on him and replied. "If you mean interesting like you're insane and you're going to jail, then yes, it's very interesting."

She then laughed a laugh that sent shivers down Shawn's spine. "Who me? Go to jail? Surely you must be joking. I think you're the insane one, not me. And you're also kind of cute. Too bad you have to die," she replied pointing the gun down towards him. "Have fun in your next life."

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the worst when he suddenly heard a gun shot. After realizing he hadn't been the one who had been on the receiving end of that shot, he opened his eyes and saw a blurry Lassiter standing above him, gun in hand and a blurry Rebecca slumped over onto the floor, blood surrounding her.

"NOW Rebecca Parker is dead," Lassie said with certainty.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Shawn said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey you're lucky we got here at all, Spencer. How about a thank you for saving your life?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shawn replied groaning in pain.

"Shawn! Shawn!" Henry shouted rushing into the room. "Are you alright?!" he asked leaning down to help him.

"Well other than this fresh gunshot wound, my body falling apart, and being in agonizing pain, just peachy," he said as Henry helped him up.

"Well just think of this way Spencer, at least you're in the right place for it," Lassie said.

Henry glared at him. "Seriously?!"

Lassie shrugged his shoulders. "Well he is! I mean if I were gonna get shot I would want it to be here!"

"Well I'm sure we could arrange that somehow," Shawn said. "Dad, give me your gun."

"I don't have a gun," Henry replied.

"Okay Lassie give me your gun."

Right as Lassie was about to shoot another comment to Shawn, Juliet came running in the door. "Shawn! I heard the gunshots are you okay?!" she asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah, Cruella got me in the arm, but I'll be alright. At least she didn't skin me alive, so that's a plus," Shawn said, as he slowly limped to the bed.

"Where were you, O' Hara? I thought we all entered the hospital at the same time," Lassie asked.

"Well I thought it would be quicker going on the elevator, but then it got stuck briefly on the 2nd floor," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Man when are you going to learn to start to following me?" Lassie asked.

"Do you really wanna pull at that thread?" Juliet asked, glaring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-"

"Say how about we get a doctor in here seeing as to how my arm is about ready to fall off," Shawn said.

"I'll push the call button," Juliet said, picking it up.

"Yeah good luck with that one. A gunshot apparently still isn't enough to get them in here," Shawn stated.

"I'll just go get someone," Henry said. "Keep pressure on that," he told Shawn, walking to the door.

"Hey, where's Gus?" Juliet asked, confused.

Shawn shook his head. "You don't wanna know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm baaack!" Shawn said, walking into the police station with Gus. "Did everyone miss me?"

It had now been two months since everything had happened. Shawn's vision was completely back to normal and he was healed from his previous injuries. It didn't take long for a jury to convict Chandler Adams on Keith Parker's murder and for the attempted murder of Shawn. He was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. And after all Shawn had been through, it really made him think long and hard about his future and what was missing from it.

The police station broke out in applause and cheers when Shawn entered, making Shawn realize that this was defiantly his home.

"Oh great. Well my vacation is over," Lassie replied, as he rolled his eyes.

"Aw I missed you too ya big lug," Shawn said putting his arm around Lassie's shoulders.

Lassie fed him with a glare. "Get off me, Spencer."

"Yup things are defiantly back to normal," Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn! Glad to have you back!" McNabb said, giving him a slap on the back as he walked by.

"Thanks, Buzz! Boy do I feel the love. Gus, how about a hug?" Shawn said, holding out his arms.

"Uh, no," Gus said walking away.

"But Gus! Come on you can't leave a brother hangin'!"

"Some of us have to go to work, Shawn!"

"Okay, well my arms will still be open when you get back!"

"Hey, Shawn. Welcome back," Henry said as he walked to his desk.

"Thanks, pops," Shawn replied.

Confused, Shawn watched his dad as he buried his face in some paper work. Since the accident his dad seemed different. More quiet and reserved and spending more time burying himself in work or projects.

"Uh, dad, you okay?" Shawn said, walking up to his desk.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well it just seems like something is wrong. You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like acting distant all of a sudden. Like now, you haven't looked at me once, you keep shuffling your papers on your desk. Come on dad, talk to me, I know those papers can't be that important."

"Since when do you want to talk?"

"Well call me crazy, but almost getting killed makes you realize how important some things are."

Henry stopped what he was doing suddenly and sighed. "Alright fine. You wanna know the truth? The truth is that I almost lost one of the most important things in my life a couple months ago. And as you know, I'm not always good at dealing with my emotions. So once I knew you were going to be alright I just left you in Gus's and Juliet's care and I kept myself busy. I couldn't even go to the trial cause it would've taken all I had in me to hold myself back from choking the life out of that sleaze ball and I couldn't deal with hearing about what happened to you over and over again without completely falling apart. You have no idea how scared I was when I heard you had gotten in that accident. And then seeing you lying in that hospital bed… well, that's just something a parent never wants to go through."

Shawn sat there taken aback, trying to take in what his father had just said. He now realized how worried he must make him sometimes when he would ignore his father's protests in the past and work on his cases without thinking about how dangerous things could be sometimes.

"Dad, I… I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. And that I should've listened to you when you told me not to go over to the Parker's. But you know me, I've always done what I want to do and I know being that way has given me quite a few close calls over the years. But from now on I promise to be more careful. I mean when I was blind all I kept thinking about was not being able to do what I love anymore, and if I keep taking the stupid risks I always take one day that could all be taken away from me, and I don't think I could handle that."

"Well I'm glad you've finally come to your senses, Shawn, but other than being a little more careful, I don't want you do hold back from what you were doing. You have helped so many people by doing what you do, and this is the only time in your life where I've seen you do something that makes me very proud of you and that I know has made you proud of yourself. And the most important thing is that it's made us have a closer relationship."

Shawn slightly smiled and sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks, dad. That means a lot."

Henry swallowed hard trying to choke back some tears that were starting to develop as well and continued.

"Well, I know I don't express myself as often as I should. But I'll promise to work on that if you promise to never give up on who you are."

"I promise."

Shawn paused for moment then cleared his throat and got up from his chair. "So… lame handshake or lame hug?"

Henry smiled as he got up from his desk. "Well lame handshake of course."

They both locked hands together, then in a split second pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Dad,"

"I love you too, son."

They held each other for a few more seconds, when Henry suddenly cleared his throat and pulled away, nodding to something behind Shawn. "I think someone wants to see you."

Shawn turned around and his heart immediately sprung with happiness when he saw a smiling Juliet behind him. Shawn gave Henry a smile then walked towards her, an equally big smile on his face.

"Hi," he said approaching her desk.

"Hi. Welcome back," she replied.

"Thanks. Uh, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You, that's what's up."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, looking confused.

"Uh, well I, um…" Shawn started to stutter as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Shawn? Are you alright?"

"Yes, uh, sit down," he said pointing to her chair.

Confused, she sat down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shawn then knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. "Yes. In fact I've been alright for awhile now, and it's because of you. I mean, Jules, when that accident happened all I could think about was what was going to happen to us and it scared me more than anything."

"Shawn, we'll always be together. Nothing's going to change that. Not even if you had stayed blind."

"I know that now. But the thought of never being able to see your sparkling, beautiful eyes, or your long beautiful hair or your tiny perfect hands, or not being able to see you as you walked down the aisle on our wedding day, it's something I wasn't sure that I could handle. But then I realized that as long as I still had you with me it didn't matter because I love you for who you are and I'll never feel this way about anyone else. You and I were meant for each other. And I want to be with you til we grow old and gray and possibly even die at the exact same time like in 'The Notebook'."

Juliet smiled. "That's so sweet, Shawn. I feel the exact same way."

"Good," he said, then grabbing a small black box out of his pocket. "Then… Jules, will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?"

Juliet's mouth dropped open as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. As tears filled up in her eyes, she nodded with an eager "Yes."

Shawn smiled from ear to ear as he took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on her finger. They then embraced and kissed each other to the point where it felt like they were the only ones in the room, never thinking that a love like theirs would ever happen to one another. But now that they had it, they weren't letting go of it for anything.

Not realizing they had been watched the whole time, the station suddenly burst into applause. Even Lassie found himself applauding with a big smile on his face.

"Well uh, congratulations you guys," Lassie said.

"Wait a minute,_ you're _congratulating us?" Shawn replied.

Lassie sighed. "Look Spencer, I know I give you and O' Hara a hard time about your relationship, but honestly I've come to realize that you two were made for each other and I'm happy for you."

"Lassie! Aw come here!" Shawn said as he pulled him into a hug. "You're the best, man."

"Yeah I know," he replied. "Oh and Spencer just so you know, if you ever hurt O' Hara in any way, then I will personally come find you and shoot you in your sleep, got it?"

"Uh, creepy, but yeah I got it," he said pulling away.

"Good," he said with a smile as he walked over and gave Juliet a hug. "Congratulations, O' Hara."

"Thanks, Carlton," she replied, hugging him back.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," Henry said walking up to Shawn. "Congratulations, son. I'm very happy for you guys," he said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Shawn replied hugging him back.

Henry then pulled away and went over to Juliet. "Well I guess I should say welcome to the family. My son couldn't have found someone better to spend the rest of his life with."

"Thank you, Henry," she said giving him a hug. "And I just want you to know that I'll feel blessed to have you as my father-in-law. I mean I guess in a way you've always been sort of a father figure, cause I mean let's face it, the relationship I have with my real father isn't a very good one."

"Well I'm here anytime you need me," Henry replied.

"Well there is one thing..." she said hesitantly.

"Sure, name it."

"Well I know this may seem kind of soon seeing as how we just got engaged and all, but since my father isn't really much a part of my life, I was wondering if you would do the honor of walking me down the aisle."

Henry smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Juliet smiled and turned suddenly when she felt Shawn's arm around her shoulders.

"So how about a celebratory dinner tonight on me?" Henry said.

"Dad, thanks man! Oh, can we get the expensive champagne?"

"No."

"Alright, I had to take a shot."

Juliet grinned then looked around the station with a confused look on her face. "Where's Gus? I thought for sure he'd be here when you proposed to me, since he made you promise him not to leave him out of any important moments in your life."

"Uhhhhh, well I sort of forgot to mention it to him," Shawn replied nervously.

"What? Shawn he's your best friend, he's gonna be crushed," she stated.

"Not to worry, Jules, I've got it all figured out. Dad, how do you feel about pancakes for dinner?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to give a special thanks to everyone who commented and supported my story! You all are wonderful! And I'm currently coming up with an idea for another story, it may be a bit before it's posted, but keep an eye out for it!;-)**

Chapter 11

"Family and friends, we are gathered here on this day to witness the blessed union of Shawn Spencer and Juliet O' Hara. A marriage is a wonderful thing that…"

As the preacher went on to speak about the values and importance of marriage, Shawn and Juliet just stared at one another, neither one of them able to believe they made it this far. Shawn even went so far as to tell her that he wasn't really psychic so there would be no secrets held between them in their new life together. At first Juliet wasn't too happy, and in fact it almost threatened their relationship. But after many attempts and explanations to show her how sorry he was, she then realized how much he must love her in order to risk their relationship just so they wouldn't have any secrets from one another. She did promise of course to still keep it a secret from everyone else at the police station in order to assure that she would get to still work with the man she loved everyday. The man that she now was making hers, which was something she couldn't have imagined not doing.

"Now Shawn, repeat after me. I, Shawn, take thee, Juliet, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Taking Juliet's hands he stared into her eyes and repeated. "I, Shawn, take thee, Juliet, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Juliet smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now Juliet, I want you to repeat after me. I, Juliet, take thee, Shawn, to be my…."

Juliet smiled and looked around, still not believing this day was here. She was afraid that this was a dream and if she wasn't careful she could wake up at any second and it would all disapear.

Realizing the preacher had finished, Juliet started to repeat his words. "I, Juliet, take thee, Shawn, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Shawn grinned from ear to ear as he stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was going to be with him for the rest of his life. No more games, no more hiding their feelings or the truth from each other. He was now very grateful for everything his dad had taught him when he younger, cause without it, he would've never gotten a job he finally loved or the girl of his dreams. This is defiantly what life was all about.

"May we have the rings, please?" the preacher asked.

Juliet turned to Chief Vick, her maid of honor, and held out her hand for Shawn's ring. The chief gave her a wink and a smile as she handed it to her, never happier to see two people so meant for each other make a commitment to one another.

Shawn then turned to Gus and took Juliet's ring. "Dude, are you crying?" Shawn whispered to him.

"You know I get emotional at weddings, Shawn," he replied, sniffling.

Shawn smiled and shook his head as he turned back to his lovely bride, her ring in his hand.

Satisfied, the preacher continued. "Shawn, I want you to place this ring on Juliet's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Shawn gently placed the ring on Juliet's finger and repeated. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Juliet, I want you to place this ring on Shawn's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she replied slipping it on his finger.

"Then if there are no objections, by the power invested in me and by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," he finished, looking over at Shawn.

Like a kid on Christmas morning, Shawn eagerly grabbed his bride and they both melted in each other's arms as they kissed, ignoring the applause around them and only focusing on each other.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs Shawn Spencer."

Everyone applauded again as Shawn and Juliet made their way down the aisle, hand in hand, as Gus and Chief Vick walked arm in arm behind them.

As much as Lassie tried, he couldn't fight the happiness he felt for them, and found himself suddenly sobbing into his hand.

"Are you actually crying?" Henry asked, who was sitting beside him.

"No. Just allergies," Lassie replied wiping his eyes.

"Allergies to what? We're inside."

"Well there's a lot of dust in here!"

Henry rolled his eyes and half smiled. As he sat there and watched his son and his daughter-in-law happily make their way down the aisle, he too then started to feel his "allergies" come on all of a sudden. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes as Lassie stared at him.

Henry chuckled nervously as he put the handkerchief back in his pocket. "Yeah the dust is pretty bad in here."

About five minutes later they, along with everyone else, gathered outside along the church steps and then shot rice in the air as Shawn and Juliet made their way out the door, down the steps and then into the limo that was awaiting them.

"Well, we did it," Juliet said as she looked at Shawn with a big grin on her face.

Shawn brushed her hair from her eyes as he gazed into them and agreed. "We sure did. I love you, Mrs. Spencer."

"I love you too, Mr. Spencer," she said as happy tears filled her eyes.

They then embraced each other in a kiss, neither one of them having a care in the world and knowing that the next step in their lives was going to bring them nothing but happiness, forever and always.

The End


End file.
